


All the Lights that Light the Way are Blinding (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Dan and Blair, years after the fact, starting over again.(The podfic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Lights that Light the Way are Blinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620342) by [bookglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookglue/pseuds/bookglue). 



> Hey guys. So, I'm currently going through a reflective fandom period, and I remember a time in uni/college when I watched the whole fourth and half of the fifth season of Gossip Girl, and fell head-over-heels for the Dan/Blair dynamic. This fic has been a love of mine for a long time, and so I decided to record it for your pleasure. As usual, there are little mistakes and variations - this time around, however, there's a noticeable sound shift two-thirds through the fic, due to my laptop suffering a breakdown and cutting me off mid-sentence. Apologies for any mishaps. I truly hope you love listening to this even a fraction of how much I did recording it. Love you guys.

Podfic of 'All the Lights that Light the Way are Blinding' by Bookglue

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/sywvr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BAll%2Bthe%2BLights%2BThat%2BLight%2Bthe%2BWay%2BAre%2BBlinding%2B-%2BBookglue.mp3) (27.36MBs)

 **Length** : 29:53


End file.
